Nightmare
by Shado Kitsune
Summary: Ami  oc  has a nightmare. Who does she turn to for comfort? Why, Deidara of course! Light fluff. DeiXOC Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Muffled sobs were heard as a woman in her early twenties woke up from a nightmare. She slid out of her bed and quietly exited her room into the hallway, tears falling down her cheeks. Her feet followed a familiar path to a room a few doors down from her own. She knocked softly before gently opening the door and entering the dark room. A figure sat up in bed, a kunai in hand.

"Deidara, it's me," the woman whispered, the door closing with a quiet click behind her.

The kunai was lowered as eyes blinked a few to rid themselves of sleep and see clearly. "Ami, what's wrong, un?" The voice was definitely male. Hands fumbled as the man lit the candle that was by his bed.

"I can't sleep," Ami answered as she walked over to the bed, hugging herself for warmth and to hold herself together. Her hair fell in waves around her shaking shoulders; she was trying to suppress her sobs.

"Are you crying, un? Another nightmare?" Deidara guessed, standing to hug the woman. She returned the embrace, clinging to the shirtless man as she started crying again. "Shh," he murmured, rubbing soothing circles on Ami's back.

After a few minutes, Ami stopped crying enough to talk. "I was returning from a mission and I entered the clearing right in front of the hideout. There had been an attack and everyone was dead. There was blood everywhere. Oh, Deidara, it was horrible! Every time I close my eyes, all I see is red. I'm too scared to sleep."

"And you came to me, hoping to sleep here, un?" Ami pulled back and nodded, pleading in her golden eyes. Deidara sighed softly and smiled. "Okay, un. Maybe tomorrow we should ask Konan if you can room with her, un." His answer was a fierce no and Ami burying her face in his chest.

"I don't want to bother Konan. Why can't I just sleep here?" Deidara had to strain his ears to hear the last part, but he did and his cheeks took on a light pinkish tint.

"Fine, you can sleep here, un." As soon as the words were out of the blonde's mouth, Ami had let go and got in the bed, taking the inside, next to the wall. Deidara smirked and followed suite, blowing out the candle. After he was comfortable, he felt Ami start to scoot closer to him. The blonde smiled and turned on his side facing the black-haired woman and pulled her into an embrace. "You can go to sleep now, Ami."

Ami smiled in return and curled up to Deidara. Soon, her breathing evened out, signaling that she was sleeping. Deidara's face softened and he placed a kiss on the woman's forehead before he, too, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would like to make a quick dedication to **__**nayuda mishino**__** for being the first **__**and only **__**to review the first part of Nightmare. I decided that I would add one chapter to this story. I couldn't resist. So here we are! The second part of Nightmare. Enjoy!**_

**Part Two**

Deidara woke up to the sight of black hair streaked with silver and red, Ami's hair. After many nights of the girl having nightmares and going to Deidara for comfort, they had decided that Ami should just share the blonde's room. It stopped the nightmares and both people involved slept better than ever.

Ami started to stir and looked up with sleepy eyes. "G'morning," she greeted, giving Deidara a small kiss.

"Good morning to you, un," Deidara smiled and returned the kiss with a bit more force. "I have a mission with Sasori later. We're heading to get the jinchūriki of the one-tailed. So we'll be gone for a few days."

Ami sighed and curled closer. "I'm gonna miss you. How will I sleep without you?" She whined childishly.

Deidara chuckled at her antics and kissed her forehead. "That's easy, un. You'll sleep in here, probably in one of my shirts, and cling to my pillow, like every time I leave on a mission."

"True. But it won't be the same."

"I know, un. And I'll miss you, too."

"Can we just stay here for a bit longer?" Ami looked up with pleading eyes.

Deidara's reply was in his tightened grip. "I love you, Ami."

"Mm, I love you, too, Deidara. I love you with all my heart, mind, and soul." Ami's voice and eyes were filled with her love for the blonde missing-nin. "Just please be careful. The one-tail's jinchūriki in Suna is not an easy opponent."

"I promise." He sealed the promise with a kiss. The couple laid in each other's arms and basked in the presence of one another. Finally, though, they had to get up and face reality.

"Please be careful, Deidara," Ami pleaded once again as Deidara was about to leave with Sasori to head to Suna.

"I will, I promise. I love you," his voice was no louder than a whisper as he pressed his forehead to hers, blonde hair mixing with silver- and red-streaked black.

"I love you too." Ami leaned up and pressed her lips to Deidara's once more. "Now go. Sasori is getting upset."

Deidara chucked and stole one last kiss before sighing and pulling away. "I'll see you in a few days."

"I'll be waiting." Ami stood and waved as Deidara and Sasori left, watching until they disappeared from sight. "I love you." Her whisper was carried by the wind.

**_おわり_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What'cha think? Please review!<strong>_


	3. Epilogue

_**Okay, this is the LAST installment of Nightmare, meaning that there will be no more. At least, not from me. Enjoy! Oh, and I apologize for anything I might have gotten wrong. I haven't really watched much of Shippuuden. So I'm sorry if Deidara is OOC.**_

**Epilogue **

Deidara wearily dragged his exhausted body into his room. They had succeeded in capturing the jinchūriki of the one-tailed and extracting the demon from the Suna boy's body. However, some Leaf ninja had come and attacked them. Sasori had been killed by a crazy strong pink-haired girl and Chiyo, Sasori's grandmother. Although the two often argued and didn't get along, Deidara had considered the red-haired puppet master a friend. And now Sasori was dead. All of a sudden, the blonde felt tears fall down his face and he couldn't hold back the couple of sobs that escaped him.

"Deidara, is that you?" A half-asleep Ami sat up in the bed. 'What's wrong? Come here, love," she stood and held her arms out to embrace Deidara, who collapsed onto the girl, sobbing full out.

"He's _dead_, Ami," Deidara finally managed to say after a few moments. He burrowed his face into the crook of Ami's neck.

Ami gasped. "Sasori? They killed Sasori?" At the nod into her neck, a few tears escaped the woman's eyes as she tried to comfort the grieving man in her arms. "Shh, Deidara, it'll be okay. Maybe not now or anytime soon, but everything will be okay in the end, I promise." Deidara didn't reply except to tighten his hold on Ami, still crying.

Ami gently led the distraught blonde to the bed to lie down. When she released her grip to leave for a moment, Deidara grabbed her hand and gave her a fearful and pleading look.

"Don't leave Ami, please. I don't want to have nightmares. Please don't leave me." Ami's heart broke at the helpless tone Deidara had. So she crawled over Deidara to get to her side of the bed and let the man cling to her like a child with a teddy bear.

After about an hour of crying, exhaustion finally caught up with Deidara and he was out like a light. Then, and only then, did Ami's tears fall. Sasori had been the one to find her and take her to the Akatsuki hideout. He had cared for her and became her older brother in all but blood. Ami would definitely miss him.

In the early hours of morning before dawn Ami was finally able to fall asleep, curled up to Deidara. Before she fell asleep, though, she whispered something to the sleeping blonde. "I love you, Deidara, I always will. And I'll never, ever leave you."

**おわり**

_**Please, please, please review!**_


End file.
